chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Of Pioneers, Plagues, and Plots/Characters
NPCS A cordial, friendly, and surprisingly relaxed Stahl agent who works for the Bureau of Arcane Inquiry (the SBAA). Captured, tortured, and butchered Gustav Gauss. Unnerving, manipulative. Brought a military force into Dania. Was pretty thoroughly trounced, and was returned in disgrace to the Republic. Pretty boned. A Marid merchant, specializing in magic items. Had a business arrangement with Halavaster that included a token that can summon him, which has now ended up with the Task Force. Aurus' armiger. Recruited in Boraneas due to Donovan's meddling. Serious, socially awkward, but friendly. Finds her farmgirl origins distasteful. Left the party along with Aurus. Palisidus' mistress. Inadvertently caused the entire Palisidus Affair. Was killed by an assassin hired by Lady Modestine. Apparently quite a powerful spirit, capable of manifesting spectral dancers and a band. Is now unfettered and free. Staying with Ulrich, for as long as he amuses her, which is proving a more difficult task by the day. ) }} A Grandian merchant from a powerful merchant house. Was held up at the bridge by goblins demanding a toll. Helped the party sell loot for good prices in Malissus in exchange for saving his life in the battle. Has sold the loot from the Dead Kings at a generous markup. A powerful arcanist and occultator. Hired Donovan and Jimmie in secret. Mysterious! Hector LeBeau's daughter, the namesake of the settlement of Dania. Spends a lot of time reading. Quiet. Won't look anyone in the eye. Knows quite a bit more than she should. Prosthetic eye, right forearm, and left leg. Gave part of her soul to repair the Danian Life Gem. Engaged to Jimmie. Cursed? An insufferably smug but interesting villain. Played a game against Severus to win the advantage for the Company in war he wanted to start. Was manipulating the circumstances around the party to push them into the right places at the right times to foil Severus. He succeeded, but was ultimately denied his war when the Taskforce embarrassed him in front of the Fae Courts. Born with a disfiguring congenital disease. Ostracized. Claims to have been raised by rats. Likes rats a lot. Likes people too, but people tend to dislike him. Can apparently change into a rat somehow? Has two pet dire rats, Lexie and Gierr. Left Dania to join a traveling circus with his rat act. Honest, charitable man who wanted to help those in need. Once-pastor of the Chapel of the Open Hand, now a cleric with no faith. Was being manipulated by Lena in the name of a fiend cult. Turned his old chapel into a soup kitchen. Jimmy's new cohort and adviser. An old-timer who had his previous ambitions crushed, but learned a lot from the experience. A skilled combatant, skulker, and schemer. Not his real name. Wants to be Mythic. A relatively young, handsome businessman. The founder and ex-mayor of Dania. Owner of the OCAS Lissania. Had a lot of money and a lot of bad luck. Still has the latter. Hired the party to be a sort of task force to help Dania get back on its feet. It worked, but not really the way he wanted. Left Dania in search of some old contacts to try and pull himself out of relative poverty. Trask's sister. Has never spoken, and always leans on her staff, appearing to be crippled in some way. Fled from the impending Imperial annexation of Dania with her brother. Donovan's plucky new assistant and student. Capable, curious, and driven—if a bit naive and eccentric at times. Skilled at alchemy, infiltration, and investigation. Has (had?) a twin sister. Archetypal spoiled brat. Immediately desires any nice thing she does not possess. Loud. Doesn't wanna be poor, and made a fair sum of money by ratting out Gustav Gauss. Almost killed herself under the psychic domination of Alexi Geistheim. Grizzled marshal of the Wastes. Wields a shotgun and not afraid about getting punchy. Stands up for the law, justice, and the weak. Very knowledgeable. Left Dania when it ceased to be in his jurisdiction. A knife-throwing intellectual with keen memory. Not the kind of man you normally see in the marshals, but not an ineffective lawman either. Very practical minded, but a bit neurotic. Mil's underworld contact in Irongate. Surpsingly erudite for a thug. Good with tech, and has connections across the city. An ancient river Dragon, who takes Human form to rule over one of the most powerful criminal organizations in the Wastes. Inhumanly clever, patient, and manipulative, he played the party in one of many long-cons; establishing himself as the Spy-King of Irongate. Gave part of his soul to repair the Danian Life Gem, in exchange for the party's help in conquering the Irongate Radio Center, where he now uses the radio tech they early helped him acquire to decrypt and listen to the whole of Irongate's radio traffic. Hector LeBeau's secretary. Frank, sometimes flirty. Doesn't care for Lissania, but is friendly about it. Out of a job? A cornugon bound by Halavaster, trapped in the fire section of his workshop. Wanted to be freed, and especially interested in dealing with the party. Snubbed on principle. Got caught in the explosion of Halavaster's plane. ), Tyrannus Corvus Rex ( ) }} The governess sent by King Tyrannus in the event that Aurus' personal selection for Dania did not work out. Strict, and by-the-book, but a competent organizer and good leader. No longer the governess of Dania. Will likely be moving on soon. Gregor's Undead brother. Died of the same disease plaguing the town of Dania. Invented banefire catalyst. Animated by Dealazel to aid in the summoning of Thyryzx. Was controlled by the Taskforce into helping them stop the summoning. The Taskforce has petitioned the Imperium to help him free his soul. Spawn of the Twin Agonies, an incredibly powerful Fiend who was trying to pass through into the Prime. Had his arm severed when the Taskforce stopped his summoning ritual, banishing him from the Prime. A bounty hunter, inventor, and an experienced combatant. Lost her right leg in the crash of the OCAS Lissania. Has an automaton companion. Operates the Dania Bounty Office. Dating Mil, moved to his new town. Vera's apprentice. Young, eager, and skilled, but cowardly and sheltered. Has an elven family name. Is currently caretaking the Dania Lifegem, much to his anxiety. Might be its permanent caretaker, even more to his anxiety. Engaged to Vera, despite her new bovine nature. Helena's brother. Curt, rude, wields a giant sword. Speaks for Helena, possibly sharing some sort of psionic communication with her. Antisocial, lacks empathy for the wounded. Fled from the impending Imperial annexation of Dania with his sister. Was the healer, hymnist, and Deaconess of Aristes. Killed in the destruction of the town, but reincarnated by Donovan. Engaged to Torsus. The LeBeau family's butler and groundskeeper, teaches and looks after Dania. Is rarely seen, as he spends most of his time at the LeBeau Manor. Out of a job? Minor Characters A Made Man for House Cantus. Suspected Tomerius of taking a cut from the Syndicate's profits. Was promoted when the group exposed the truth. ), Dania, Grandius Carrus, Hadeus, Holy Xilosian Imperium, House Grandius }} A Grandian merchant who was on his way to Dania to make money for his minor noble family. Lost his young son in the crash of the OCAS Lissania. A Deminemae thug working for the Irongate Syndicate. Flippant water woman of unknown origin, bound by Halavaster. Trapped in the water section of his workshop. Claimed to be able to see the future. Stole the keys to Halavaster's tower. Head of Starhouse, the magical arm of the Irongate Syndicate. Has a cult-like reverence for Mondarion, her draconic ancestor. Deceased Characters Direct descendant of Saint Elessia. Followed in her footsteps as a traveling healer. Had an intense desire to fight evil and purge sickness. Died by tipping over a vat of banefire catalyst in Lena's lab. A Retchlin Witch who came to Irongate to help prevent a great tragedy, but was ignored or ostracized. Took refuge in the sewer, where she eventually met Donovan. Helped Donovan by teaching him new spells, and lead her tribe against Victor Nimand and the other swarmhosts. Did not survive the encounter, but managed to prevent Nimand from attacking the Taskforce. Leader of the Cult of Twin Agonies, and mastermind of the plot to summon Thyryzx. Was responsible for the Dania plague, in an attempt to acquire the "gate to Hell" kept in the ruins underneath the town. Got squashed by a Dragon. A Niedschen inventor and scientist, exiled and hunted for magical experimentation and murder. Claims to have killed his own brother, who would have turned him in for his research. Actually did so while stealing a psicrystal containing memories from Chancellor Stahl. Was trying to create an arcane immune system. Fled Dania in an attempt to prevent further Stahl incursions. Was captured, tortured, and butchered. An archmage artificer who specializes in Conjuration, especially the binding of Daemons. Created an extraplanar tower that the party was trapped in by Severus. A moderately famous detective. Had an odd habit of tasting and smelling things in awkward ways. Able to analyze people without speaking to them. Killed by banefire. A mercenary assassin hired by a man named Victor Nimand to kill the Dania Taskforce. Attacked the party and killed Ravoleck. Tracked down by the party and cut in half by Aurus. Had some ties to PRIMACY. The deputy under the charge of Marshal Falls. Muscular, quiet. Killed by banefire. A barbarian traveling on the OCAS Lissania for unknown reasons. Violent, looked down on anyone for any fault. Punched himself dead. Was running some kind of fiend cult under the guise of the Chapel of the Open Hand. Sacrificed herself to open a portal for Thyryzx to enter the Prime. Was apparently an avid alchemist. ) }} A minor noble from a powerful house of weapons designers. Studious and ambitious, apparently made a pact with some entity from beyond the stars. Killed in battle by the assassin Hennison. A power-mad egomaniac, believed himself to be the hero of a great epic. Stole Arunusii and used it to siphon power from various items of power. Returned to Aristes to destroy it as it contained those who saw him be shamed. Boss of a tribe of ogres rescued from Halavaster's Tower by the party. Was being paid by Aurus to use her tribe as guards for the city, until he left. Got bored and attacked the Venn Lake Vandals with her tribe. They did not last long against Leriz. An agent of the inquisition who was on his way to Aristes, to deliver a letter. Was killed in the crash of the OCAS Lissania. Asked the party, specifically Jinzo, to deliver the letter in his stead, as quickly as they could. Claimed that the fate of the empire-or even the entire world was at stake. Now known to have been a High Inquisitor. ), House Xilos, Imperial Occultatorum (Occultator) }} A Seraph occultator who sought to start a war in the Imperium's favor by unleashing Thyryzx, so that the Imperium could defeat him and be heralded as heroes by the denizens of the Wastes. His plan was ultimately foiled by the Taskforce, who captured him and insured his trial. Got poofed by Conrad. Was a small-time crime boss in the Irongate Syndicate. Owned a dock warehouse which is used for smuggling operations. Was only where he was because of his family. Discovered to be dipping off the top of Cantus funds for his own pockets. Is now enjoying a walk by the Irongate Docks with his nice new shoes. A pleasant, if thuggish half-orc. Had stomach problems while flying. Was killed by the crash of the OCAS Lissania. Hired Hennison to take out the party. Owned a small company that manufactures electronic parts. Was a meat-puppet full of Arras' bugs. Was prevented from assaulting the Taskforce by the Denmother and her tribe. A cultist who was transporting a quantity of banefire catalyst. Had to take out one of the crew to protect his identity, but was found out by Hemlock. Victim of his own bomb.